History Wrote Our Love: Starting Again
by tvqueen15
Summary: This is the first part in a series of three. It's all about Belle and Shawn overcoming their problems and trying to form a relationship again.


I disclaim.  
  
Belle walked through Salem Place, her head down, as she headed towards the Java Cafe with her two shopping bags in hand. After ordering a latte from the waitress, her mind drifted back to a time when her life made sense. When Shawn was still just her friend, an event that had taken place in this exact spot just before they were going to build Mimi's house.  
  
~Flashback~  
Shawn: "No you look perfect. I mean your hairs a little weird, but that's nothing new. So you must be hot?"  
  
Belle: "Boiling, thanks to you."  
  
Shawn: "Well let's um... see if we can do something about that. And don't cheat!"  
  
Belle leans forward as Shawn hits her nose with the spoon full of ice cream and then puts the ice cream into her mouth.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Belle came back to the present as the waitress placed her drink down on the table. Suddenly Belle noticed a crowd forming around the newspaper stand and got up to see what was going on. She saw some kids from school and immediately heard them talking as she approached. "Look! It's a new story about Hope Brady's son, and how he cheated on his girl friend Belle Black," one girl said. "Hey, it says he didn't get that girl pregnant, she was raped on their summer trip," another girl said passing the article to her friend. Belle stood shocked and numb. Hiding her face, she bought the intruder, and headed to the park to sit down and read the article.  
  
Sitting down on a bench, she stared at the magazine in her hands. There on the cover was a picture of her and Shawn, then on the other side a school photo of Jan. In big bold letters was written, "HE'S NOT THE DADDY!" Belle then opened the magazine and began reading the article. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she picked up her shopping bags and began walking towards Shawn's house. Blinded by her anger and tears, she finally realized she was at Shawn's house and knocked on the door. Jennifer opened the door and stepped back, a look of surprise on her face. "Belle, what are you doing here," Jen asked? "Jennifer, I really need to talk to Shawn," Belle said desperation evident in her voice. "Now may not be the best time Belle. Barb and Glen are coming over to take JT today," Jen said her voice sad. Belle was suddenly confused. "Yeah your parents are in the kitchen with Bo and Hope right now," Jen said. "So he doesn't know about this yet," Belle said holding the paper up so Jen could see. Jen scanned her eyes over the article and gasped. "I knew Shawn wouldn't get another girl pregnant, not when he was in love with you," Jen said. Jen and Belle quickly walked through the Brady living room and through the swinging kitchen door. "Who was at the door Jen," Hope asked? "Actually it's someone to see Shawn," Jen said as Belle walked through the swinging door. Everyone was staring at Belle's red, tear stained face. "Izzy what's wrong," John asked? Belle walked over to Shawn and slapped him across the face. "How could you do this to us Shawn," she asked holding up the magazine? Touching the side of his face he looked at the magazine and saw the big bold letters, "HE'S NOT THE DADDY!"  
  
Shawn couldn't believe it. He looked at Belle's face and realized just how much his lies had hurt everyone. "It's true Belle, I didn't sleep with Jan. I said I was the father because she wanted to try and kill the baby, I couldn't let another baby die, not when I was about to lose J.T.," Shawn said. Belle looked at Shawn shaking her head. She suddenly saw everyone, through her tears. "Oh Hope, I'm so sorry. You didn't need me coming in here and making everyone more upset," Belle said wiping her eyes. "Belle, it's okay because at least you settled one mystery for us. But Belle, we know that your hurting too and I know from experience that if you love each other, you will find be able to find your way back to each other," Hope said squeezing Bo's hand. "Shawn, could we talk outside," Belle asked her voice quiet? "Sure," he said as they walked together out to the front porch.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments before Belle spoke. "Shawn, I understand what you did and I'm glad you tried to save a babies life, but that doesn't change the fact that you lied to me. I mean when we took JT to Lexie's house together, you said you'd always be honest with me and when the only thing I really don't believe in is a relationship with lies. Now I'm not going to lie and say that I don't love you, because the truth is, after everything, I still love you. But I don't think I can forgive you just yet," Belle said her face serious. "Belle, I understand what your saying and I'll wait as long as it takes until I can regain your trust," Shawn said. "Thank you for loving me that much. You know though, I would like to try and get back our friendship," Belle said offering him a small smile. Shawn opened his arms and Belle stepped into his arms. They stood their quietly for a few moments, just hugging and enjoying the moment. They separated and walked back into the house, to the anxious looks of their parents. "We've agreed to be friends until I can have faith and trust in Shawn again," Belle said. "But we have agreed to be friends for the time being," Shawn said a smile on his face.   
  
An hour later, Glen and Barb, accompanied by the social worker, knocked on the front door. Jennifer opened the door and let them in. JT was passed from each of them until just Shawn, Bo, and Hope were the only ones left to say good bye. Shawn took the little guy first. "Hey buddy. I know your too little to understand what's going on, but I'm really going to miss our talks and our little sleep overs. I'll always love you JT and we'll always be brothers, no matter what happens," Shawn said hugging him then kissing his forehead. He fought back his tears as he handed JT to Hope. As soon as Shawn turned around, the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Belle put her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Glen and Barb were also crying. "I'm sorry I hurt all of you. I just wanted the chance to raise my son and prove that I can be a good father," Glen said wiping a few tears from his eyes. "We know Glen. Trust me, this little guy will bring you a lot of happiness, just like he has to us," Hope said sadly handing JT to Bo. With one final good bye, Glen and Barb, with JT, walked out the door. At the sound of the door crying, Hope dropped to the couch sobbing. Bo quickly came to her and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Shawn pulled back from Belle's tight embrace and went over to his mothers side, taking her hand. "We'll be okay Mom. I promise," Shawn said.  
  
The next day at school, everyone was buzzing about new Intruder article on Belle,   
Shawn, and Jan. When Belle and Shawn came in together, students around them began to whisper. As their lockers came in to view, they saw Chloe, Phillip, and Mimi standing by them. "The rumors are true right? You didn't get Jan pregnant," Phillip said. "Yes the rumors are true. I didn't get Jan pregnant  
  
"No, but we are going to try and get back our friendship before we start another relationship. I can't forgive Shawn, just yet," Belle said sadly. No one said anything else as the five teens grabbed their books and headed to class.  
  
After school, Shawn stood leaning against Belle's locker, waiting for her. He smiled as he saw her coming. "Hey, how was your day," Shawn asked politely? "For the most part normal, but I heard people whispering as I walked into the room. I'm sure they'll find something else to talk about soon though," Belle said her voice trying to be strong. "Want to go grab a bite to eat at the Pub," Shawn asked? "Okay, why not," Belle said with a smile. Shawn offered her his arm as they walked out of school and got into the truck. Belle and Shawn talked quietly over their hamburgers and fries. Mostly about JT. Belle could tell their was something missing from Shawn. It was in his voice, with the sadness that he spoke of JT. "Shawn, how are you doing without JT," Belle asked concerned? "It's a little weird. I went in his room last night and it was strange not to see him in his crib. It's hard to think that I'll never get to teach him to play sports or talk about girls," Shawn said sadly. "But Shawn, you have another brother out there who you can teach to play sports and talk about girls. I know it's hard losing JT, but there is another little boy who is going to need the love of his big brother. And remember, no one expects you to forget JT, he'll always have a special place in your heart," Belle said. Shawn looked up at her and placed his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Belle. I really needed to hear that. It's nice to know that I don't need to forget about JT, just reflect back on our memories," Shawn said smiling. They got up a few minutes later and headed towards Belle's house. Shawn walked her up to her door and hugged her goodbye.  
  
Their friendship continued to grow as the month progressed. By the time prom came around, they were acting just as they had before. Shawn walked into school and headed to Belle's locker. He knew that she might say no, but he really wanted to share their last school dance together. "Hey Perfect Girl, how are you," Shawn asked nervously? I'm fine. Are you okay," she asked worriedly? "Would go to the dance with me," he blurted out! She watched as he looked down at his feet. "I mean not like a date, but as friends. I'm not trying to rush you, I promise," Shawn said quickly. "Well, when you put it that way, I'd love to go with you Tough Boy," Belle said smiling. Shawn smiled back as they headed to their first class.  
  
The night of the prom was a busy one. Shawn straightened his tie and then picked up Isaac. "How do I look Isaac? You think Belle will like it," Shawn asked the small boy? Isaac smiled and clapped his hands. "That's the reaction I'm hoping for," Shawn said smiling. He hugged Isaac, then Hope. Handing the small child to Hope, he picked up Belle's corsage and headed out the door.  
  
Belle was upstairs, taking the last of the curlers out of her hair, when she heard the door bell ring. She heard her dad talking to Shawn, as she slipped into her heels. "Izzy, Shawn's here," John called up to her. "Coming," she yelled. She checked her reflection in the mirror and walked out of her room. As she descended the stairs, she saw her parents, Brady, and Shawn staring up at her. "You look great Izzy," Marlena and John both said as they hugged her. After hugging Brady, she stood face to face with Shawn. You look absolutely amazing Belle," Shawn said as he took in her baby blue floor length gown. "You look very handsome too," she said remembering another time when she had said that. Shawn took out her corsage and placed it on her wrist. "Thank you," Belle said smiling. "Alright, you two, just a few pictures and your on your way," Marlena said gesturing for them to get together. Shawn placed his arms around Belle's waist as they smiled for a few photos. As they walked downstairs, hand in hand, they thought about what this night would bring. Neither could ever have guessed just what would come by the nights end.  
  
When they walked into the gym together, many kids stopped what they were doing and stared at them. As they walked in more, the kids began whispering. "I guess this is the reaction I expected," Belle said as she held onto Shawn's arm even tighter. Shawn led her out to the dance floor just as I'll Be, began. "Their playing our song Belle," Shawn said as her arms came tightly around her neck. They swayed slowly to the music, completely involved in each other. As the song ended and they headed off the dance floor, Cynthia came over with Jan in tow. "What do you want Jan," Shawn asked placing his arm protectively around Belle. "Ah what's the matter Shawn, now that I'm not giving you any, your not nice to me," Jan said an evil smile on her face. "Jan the truth is out, everyone knows Shawn didn't get you pregnant," Belle said raising her voice. "Yeah well you made sure I lost that baby didn't you," Jan said. "Jan you know as well as I do that I didn't push you. In fact, your the one who came at me," Belle said. "You upset her that's why she came at you," Cynthia said. "Shut up Cynthia, this has nothing to do with you," Belle said. "Let's go," Jan said as they walked off.  
  
Shawn turned to face Belle. "Are you okay," he asked concerned? "Yeah I'm fine. I just hate being constantly reminded of what happened," Belle said. The music suddenly came to a stop and Kevin's voice came over the speaker. "It's that time again. The dance competition is about to commence. So grab your partner and get out there. Remember this year's winner, will also be known as the King and Queen," Kevin said. He started up the music as various couples went out to the dance floor. One by one couples were eliminated until only Cynthia and her date, Shawn and Belle, and another couple remained. "Now to choose the winners, each of the three couples will dance one at a time to the same song. Our judges will then choose a winner," Kevin said as he placed the microphone down. The first couple came on just as "I've Had the Time of My Life" from Dirty Dancing came over the speakers.  
  
Next to begin were Cynthia and her date. They danced incredibly close and sexually. As he dipped her at the end of the song, it took everyone a few moments before they began clapping. Next were Belle and Shawn. Kevin started the music and they began their dance. Shawn spun her around as they began the mamba. They suddenly separated and Belle ran at Shawn. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. As they ended the crowd of kids erupted in applause. Shawn hugged Belle, then they went to congratulate the other couples. Heather came on stage. "Okay everyone. This year's King and Queen of the Last Blast are," she opened the envelope and smiled, "Belle Black and Shawn Brady," she said. Everyone clapped and cheered, except for Jan who stalked away. Shawn and Belle went up on stage, excepting their trophy and crowns.  
  
"Now it's time for the King and Queen to share a dance," Heather said as Kevin started the music back up. Shawn led Belle down the stairs of the stage. He lifted her up, then down to him as her arms encircled his neck. They swayed gently to the music, their eyes only seeing each other. As they finished, the kids clapped once again, before beginning to dance again. Shawn looked at his watch. "Wanna get out of here," he asked? "Yeah," Belle said. They walked out of the gymnasium and out to the truck. As they were driving Belle turned to Shawn. "So where are we going Tough Boy," she asked? "You'll see," he said a gleam in his eye. As the truck pulled to a stop, Belle looked out the window and saw that they were at their spot. Shawn came around to her side of the truck and helped her out. He took a blanket from the back of the truck and laid it on the ground. Then he pulled out a bag. "What's in bag," Belle asked curiously? "I thought that on the night of our last high school dance, it might be fun to take a trip down memory lane," Shawn said showing her the photo albums. They both walked over to the blanket and sat down.  
  
An hour later Belle was sitting between Shawn's legs, leaning back and laughing at one of the pictures. They looked at the remainder of the pictures and then Shawn shut the book. "It's amazing how much has changed since then," Belle said. "I know. Most of it's my fault," Shawn said sadly. "No it's not Shawn. You did what you thought was right and now we just have to take each day, one at a time. It's like your mom said, if our love is as strong as we say it is, then we will find our way back to each other," Belle said her voice confident. "It's getting late. I'd better get you home before your dad and Brady come after me," Shawn said laughing. Shawn stood up, then helped Belle. After putting the blanket and photo albums back into the truck, they headed towards Belle's house.  
  
Shawn walked beside Belle as they stepped out of the elevator and onto her floor. "Well, I guess we're here, safe and sound," Shawn said smiling. "Yeah I guess. Thanks for such a great evening Shawn. You know not pushing me," Belle said looking appreciatively at him. "I would never do that to you Belle. Well, good night Perfect Girl," he said as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him, then went into the house. She saw a note on the table as she set down her purse.  
Downstairs, Shawn had just gotten into his truck, when a mysterious figure made their way into Belle's building.  
I'm surprised Mom and Dad went to bed, she thought to herself as she put the note back on the table. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, she saw someone standing in the now open door way. "What are you doing here," Belle asked angrily? "Saying goodnight," the figure took out a gun and pointed it at Belle, "Sweet dreams Perfect Girl." It was the last thing Belle heard, as two shots rang out in the silent apartment.   
  
Feedback appreciated!!  
  
I dislaim.  
  
Sorry I left you all in suspense, but Memorial break ended and back to school I went.  
  
A fifteen minutes later, the elevator doors opened at the hospital, and the Brady family came rushing out, Shawn in the lead. "What happened? Where's Belle," Shawn asked his voice worried? "We don't know what happened. We heard the gun shots, came downstairs, and found her laying there," Marlena said as she began crying again. "They rushed her into surgery Shawn," Brady said. Shawn ran his hands through his hair. "How could this have happened? It was supposed to be the perfect night, it was, and now Belle's fighting for her life," Shawn said his voice full of emotions. Shawn sat down in a chair and placed his head between his hands. Hope tried to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but jerked away from her touch. Suddenly he jumped up, his face stained with tears. " I know I'm supposed to keep my faith during times of trouble, but God is really trying mine. How am I supposed to believe in a God who kills innocent babies, takes away my little brother, and now he might take away the only girl I'll ever love," Shawn yelled crying. "Sweetie I know it's hard, but you have to believe that God has a reason for this," Hope said trying to comfort him. "Well it must be a damn good one. If God has a reason for taking away JT and now I might lose my Perfect Girl too. I don't think any reason is good enough for taking away everything I love," Shawn said. With that he ran out of the waiting area and down stairs.  
  
Shawn stood in the door way of the chapel, just looking in silently. He in, lit two candles, then knelt down in front of the altar. "God, I don't have much faith in you right now, but I'm going to try for Belle's sake. She's a good person. She's smart, she's funny, beautiful, she's perfect, my Perfect Girl. I love her so much and God I just want the chance to tell her how much. I've wanted to marry her since I was five. Please God don't take her away from me," Shawn said as he finally made the sign of the cross and stood up. He walked back up to waiting area and saw Dr. Wesley standing by them.  
  
What's going on? Is Belle okay," Shawn asked as he rushed over? "Belle had two gun shot wounds. We were able to extract both bullets, but she lost a lot of blood, so we're going to need a blood relative to donate some blood so we can do a transfusion," Craig said. "Belle has my blood type, I'll do it," Marlena said. "She's not out of the woods yet, the sooner she wakes up the better. I think she'll be just fine though," Craig said offering them a small smile. Craig and Marlena walked over to the nurses station to take the blood, while Shawn sat down and silently began thanking God.  
  
An hour later, Craig told them that Belle had been moved to a private room and they could go see her one at a time. With John's help, Marlena went in first. Fifteen minutes later they came out with tears in their eyes. Brady went in next, his face still, showing little emotion. When he came out the tough exterior was gone and his face was red from crying. Shawn made his way in next. He saw her still figure laying there, surrounded by machines that were constantly beeping. He sat down in the chair by her bed and took her hand in his. "Hey Perfect Girl. You know you looked so beautiful tonight, I never wanted our night to end," Shawn said as he wiped a few tears away. "Belle you really need to wake up okay. Your mom and dad are here. They love you Belle. I love you," he said as more tears slid down his face. He kissed her hand, then walked slowly out the door.  
  
The next morning, Shawn was up at 7 a.m. and immediately drove over to the hospital. He anxiously got into the elevator and rode up to Belle's floor. Not watching where he was going, he bumped into someone. "Shawn Douglas! Waht are you doing here so early on a Saturday," Mrs. Horton asked surprised? You don't know do you Gran. Belle was shot last night after I dropped her off. She's alive, thank God, but she hasn't woken up yet," Shawn said. "Oh, I'm sorry dear. I had no idea. Well, I'll keep you both in my prayers," Mrs. H said as she headed down to the children's ward. Shawn saw Dr. Wesley in Belle's room, so he sat down in a chair in the waiting room. "Dr. Wesley how is she today," Shawn asked? She's doing a little better. Her vitals are improving. Now all we need is for her to wake up," said Craig. "Could I go in and see her," asked Shawn? "That would be a good idea. Maybe she'll wake up if she hears a familiar voice," Craig said as he walked over to the nurses station. Shawn entered Belle's room and took his seat next to her bed.  
  
"Hey Perfect Girl. You should be proud, your the first person to ever get me out of bed early on a Saturday. Um...I brought you something," he said pulling something out of his bag. "I stopped by your house and got your buddy bear,"Shawn said placing it on her bed beside her. "I also brought your favorite book, I'll Love You Forever," Shawn said opening the first page of the book. He began to read to her, stopping every so often to look at her face for any expression. He began the final verse slowly. "I'll love you forever. I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," Shawn said his voice quieting.  
  
Shawn could feel his eyes tearing up as the room fell silent, except for the beeping machines. "I'll love you forever Perfect Girl," Shawn whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back," he said. He got up, walked down to the cafeteria, and bought a coffee. He walked back in to Belle's room and immediately looked for any change. "Next week we'll be graduating Belle. Hard to believe we'll be out of high school and deciding what we want to do with the rest of our lives," he said. He set down his coffee and picked up her hand. "I know we're taking things slow Belle, but no matter what happens, I want you to be a part of the rest of my life. The thing is I need you to wake up Perfect Girl, so we can have our future. Come on Belle. Open those beautiful blue eyes. I love you Belle, please wake up," Shawn said. Suddenly Shawn felt Belle's hand tighten around his. He looked up and saw her baby blue eyes staring back at him. "Belle," he said making sure he really was seeing her awake. "I love you too Tough Boy," she said barely above a whisper. He flashed her a grin, before running out of the room and running to fing Craig. "Dr. Wesley, Belle's awake. She even spoke to me," Shawn said his voice full of excitement. Shawn and Craig went back to the room and found Belle hugging her buddy bear tightly. "Shawn would you mind waiting outside so I can examine her," Craig asked? "Sure, no problem. Belle, I'll go call your parents," Shawn said rushing out of the room.  
  
Shawn went over to the pay phone and hurriedly dialed the Black's phone number. "Hello," Marlena said. "Marlena, it's Shawn, I'm at the hospital," he said. "Oh no! Did something happen," Marlena asked her voice taking on a new tone. "Something did happen, but it's not bad. She's awake," Shawn said excitedly. "Shawn, we'll be right there honey," Marlena said hanging up the phone. Shawn hung up the phone as well and sat down. "She'll be just fine with a little rest. You can go see her now," Craig said smiling. "We missed that smile," said Shawn. "Thank you for bringing my buddy bear and my book. When I was asleep I heard you reading to me, but I just couldn't seem to wake up. Then you said you loved me and I was thinking I loved you too. I just said it," Belle said. "Your parents should be here soon. You don't know how happy you made me when I saw you looking at me," Shawn said staring at a spot on her bed. "God always listens Shawn, just sometimes he does what he feels is right," Belle said looking into his eyes.  
  
Belle and Shawn both turned towards the door as they heard some loud talking. Marlena, John, Brady, Bo, and Hope came rushing through the door. "Your awake my sweet girl. Oh we were so afraid we'd lose you," Marlena said hugging her daughter. "Mom, I'm just a little sore and tired, but Dr. Wesley says I'll be fine," said Belle. "Do you remember what happened," Bo asked carefully? "Well Shawn walked me upstairs. I let myself in with my key and saw my parents note on the table. It said they had gone to bed, but they wanted to hear all about my night in the morning. Then I saw someone standing in the door way. I asked them what they were doing, then pulled out a gun and said something else. I just can't seem to remember who it was," Belle said. "Do you think you might know the person," Bo asked? "I know I've met the person before. I don't know why, they just seem familiar," Belle said.  
  
A sudden knock on the door turned all heads toward the door. Mimi, Chloe, and Phillip came in, carrying balloons and a bouquet of flowers. "Is it okay for us to visit Belle," Mimi asked? "It's fine. Belle, we're going to get something to eat, then we'll be back," said Marlena. The adults left the room leaving the teens alone. Mimi and Chloe looked at Belle, trying to figure out who would want to hurt Belle. "You guys I won't break if you want to hug me," said Belle jokingly. Mimi hugged Belle first, then Chloe. "Are you in a lot of pain," Mimi asked concerned. "Not too much. My arm hurts a lot less than my abdomen. The bullet only hit some tissue, so I should be fine. I guess it's a good thing cheerleadings over," Belle said offering them a small smile.  
  
An hour later, everyone left so Belle could get some rest. The teens decided to head over to DotCom. There weren't very many people, just Jan, Cynthia, Jason, and a few other kids from school. The four of them sat in their usual booth and then ordered some iced coffees. "I can't believe such a wonderful night, ended in trajedy," Phillip said. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "We'll be right back, we're just going to the ladies room," Chloe said as her and Mimi got up from their seats.  
  
As they opened the door to the ladies room, they heard Jan and Cynthia talking. "You did what," Cynthia asked her voice surprised? "That's right. Pulled out the gun and shot her. Now Shawn's all mine. I told you I'd do whatever takes to get the man I want," Jan said menacingly. "Wow! Well all I've got to say is you go girl. That witch deserved it, she always thought she was so perfect. But she's not so perfect anymore," said Cynthia laughing. Mimi and Chloe stepped back and stared at each other in shock.  
  
Feedback appreciated!!!! 


End file.
